The House of Murder/Transcript
David: Hello , you must be the new guy. David: Come , let me show you around. Later in the park. David: Well, that was great, right . RIIIING! RIIIING! David: So what do you want to do nex... David: Hold on , my phone's ringing. David: This is David. Chief Randy (on the phone): David, its Chief Kilter. Someone called a break in. David: But chief, I'm showing the city! Chief Randy: I don't care! Go to the crime scene and find out what is going on! David: Well, you heard the chief, let's go to the place where there was a break in. Later... Tyler: Oh officers, thank goodness your here. Tyler: Quick, it happened in John's house! David: Sir, can you please calm down. Tyler: Ah yes, I'm sorry. I panicked when I heard glass shattering. David: Alright, just wait here, we'll be answering you some questions Mr... Tyler: Armstrong, Tyler Armstrong. David: Okay Mr. Armstrong, stay here. and I will go to the house. David: Alright , let's go! Chapter 1 'Investigating Living Room' Chapter 2 Chapter 3 'Take care of the killer now!' David: Mr. Armstrong, you're under arrest for the murder of John Ballinsky Tyler (Shocked): What! Me! I would never kill him! David: Oh yeah, we found your "How to Break In" book in John's house. Tyler: "How to Break In" book, That might be his. Even though, his family did awful things before. David: His family sure did. But John doesn't green eyes, we found your DNA on his napkin! Tyler: So what, it must have been his wife. I seen her many times, and she has green eyes! David: Yeah, but she doesn't have a badge like you! David: Face it Tyler! We know it was you, we found you breaking into his house on John's security camera! Tyler (Shocked: What! He has a security camera?! Tyler (Hand on his mouth): ... Tyler (Disappointed): Alright, you got me! I did killed him! David: Why, because John was stalking you?! Tyler (Infuriated): Yes! I was annoyed by him stalking me! Tyler (Confused): When I first moved here to Greeny District, he disliked me for some reason. Tyler: I always thought this guy is not friendly to new people, so I started to get into it. Tyler (Scared): But then, the stalking started got too deep! Tyler: I caught him stalking outside my house! David (Shocked): Wait, you caught John stalking you outside your house! Tyler (Infuriated): Yes, and that's when I had enough! Tyler: I read the "How to Break In" book, broke into his house, grabbed one of his kitchen knives and stabbed him to death! David: I think we have enough Mr. Armstrong! David (Holding handcuffs): , cuffed Tyler please. David: Tyler Armstrong, you're under arrest for the murder of John Ballinsky! Judge Peterson: Tyler Armstrong, you're here for the murder of John Ballisky. How do you plead? Tyler (Determined): Innocent, your Honor. John was stalking me everyday, and I got annoyed by it! Judge (Confused): If you got annoyed by the victim stalking you, why didn't you call the police? Tyler (Speechless): Um, I never thought of that... Judge: Well, you should of thought of that before. I could of sentenced him to jail for that. Judge: But since your brain is not thinking clearly, I sentence you to 25 years in prison. Tyler (Hand on his head, disappointed): Damn it, why didn't I think of that before I killed him? Judge (Crosses his arms): Don't you dare give me that look. David: Well, I'm glad we put Tyler behind bars. David: If you weren't here, I would never get this case solved. David (Excited): Let's go to the chief's office, he'll be so proud of you. Grass Is Greener (1/6)